


Cooling Touch - Sokkla Saturdays Day 5 ("I melt in your hands")

by gemsofformenos



Series: My stories for Sokkla Saturdays 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Desire, Erotic Dreams, F/M, Hiding Feelings, I melt in your hands, Sleepless nights, Sokkla, Sokkla Saturdays, aching for cooling touch, burning passion, smutty dreams, sokklasaturdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Sokkla Saturdays ("I melt in your hands"): I has been a bad idea to join Sokka at the celebrations at the North Pole as an ambassador of the Fire Nation. By doing so Azula was forced to be around him all the time and it only worsen this pathetic desires which keeps brining her sleepless nights since months...
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: My stories for Sokkla Saturdays 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952707
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Cooling Touch - Sokkla Saturdays Day 5 ("I melt in your hands")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePlatypusBear21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/gifts).



> I think this is the work which I am most nervous about cause it is the first time I try to write an erotic and more explicit scene. It's only a short moment and still it makes me so nervous cause I've never tried before and I have no clue if I've managed to create a good atmosphere and if the scene is tasty but I can only find it out if I dare to give it a try so... here it is. A big thank you to PurplePlatypusBear21 for the little feedback at creating the entry. The story takes part six years after the end of the war so all characters are adults in this one. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this this one.
> 
> P.S. This one is also posted on Ao3 and the Ao3 version has a tiny addition (just a few words more) but since I'm trying to play on the safe side with the raiting I've decided to leave it out here.

Sleep didn't come easy to Azula since months but it has been worse lately. All these confusing and embarrassing weak thoughts keeping her awake and in case sleep did find her in the end these emotions and desires kept flooding her mind and seeping into her dreams. And somehow it has become really worse at this trip. The Princess referred it to the fact that he was around her all day.

She couldn't run out his smiles and his damn blue eyes.

She couldn't ignore his stupid bad taste of humor which was still able to cast smiles on her face and which let her cheeks flush every time. If she didn't knew better she'd say he was trying to make her smile more often but this couldn't be possible.

Or could it be…?

Thoughts like this kept her awake and it wasn't helpful that her sass and humor, her sharp remarks and comments only seem to tickle his amusement. He seemed to enjoy to tease her and every time she was biting back with some wit answers it only seemed to fuel his joy and ambitions to continue this teasing banter.

And so she found herself alone in the party hall far past midnight here at the North Pole. Azula and Sokka have been send as ambassadors from the Fire Nation and the South Pole to celebrate the end of the long war. It has been a big event and it was astonishing to see how much respect she and Sokka have received here.

It has surprised her how open these people have reacted towards her beside her past. Like Sokka has assumed it seemed to be helpful that she has never taken part at fighting around the North. It made things a lot easier. But she was truly surprised to find out that Sokka once has been close to their Princess as well and that these people still were thankful for his tries to protect her. She has sacrificed herself and has become the Moon Spirit. She has felt a sting at her heart as she has seen through his mask of humble smiles this day. He was still blaming himself for losing her.

Azula would love to hear more about it and at the same time she wouldn't. It was tickling a strange sort of rage inside of her to think about how he might still miss her. Or to imagine him still being in her arms.

And so the Princess has finally left her quarters in the middle of the night to take a walk through these impressive halls of ice until her steps have led her to the big party hall where the celebrations have taken place hours before. Azula wandered along empty tables until she stopped at some ice sculptures of Sokka and Yue. Both were watching over the great hall. Moonlight were shining through the ice windows of the rooftop and both human sized statures were glittering and shining in clear blue and silver. It was like they were alive and to watch at the strong looking face of Sokka's sculpture glowing as much as Yue's increased this burning feeling inside Azula. It was like Sokka's spirit has decided to bring some life to the icy image of him.

The Princess closed her eyes and hugged herself around her shoulders while little shivers ran down her spine. Flashes of her latest dreams where rushing through her mind. Of Sokka's arms around her shoulders pulling her close. Of heated kisses while tongues were wrestling for dominance. Of strong hands touching her burning skin, running along her frame, circling her breasts and teasing nipples with fingertips while his tongue played the delicate skin of her neck. Of lustful kisses wandering down her throat to her breasts and further down passing her stomach slowly until they would reach her tights to devore the heat which radiated from her core.

Azula felt her heart racing fast. She was on fire. She was burning, burning since months and she couldn't fight this fire in her. The firebender knew she shouldn't do it. It was pathetic. But she felt way too hot. Her skin was aching for cooling touch. And so she climbed the platform on which Sokka's sculpture was placed on. She needed this cooling touch.

The firebender placed her hand on a cheek of ice and more shivers rushed over her. She felt her head swimming in desire. The cold was intoxicating. It wasn't real like her dreams and still she felt her breath hitch. It wouldn't still this fire but it would cool her off. Only for tonight.

And so Azula leaned at the ice sculpture placing her hands around its neck and closed her eyes to consume the cold which was easing the burning passion to some degree. She could feel the ice melting as she pressed her heated body against it dipping like the sweat in her dreams where they have moved together in a passionate rhythm. Her clothes weren't able to shield the sculpture from her heat. The ice was melting in her hands like she was melting in her dreams.

It wasn't real. An illusion but tonight she would give in a bit. Azula lifted herself on her tiptoes and placed a brushing kiss on icy lips. Her heart was racing at the cooling touch and she quickly added another one. The Princess only felt a new heatwave bursting from her skin. Her heart was beating faster as she pulled herself even closer at the sculpture of Sokka to hug the melting ice as close as possible.

"… Azula…?"

The golden eyes of the firebender jumped wide open at the voice behind her. Shock and shame hit her like a lightning. Her heart stopped a moment and she was frozen in place. This was a nightmare. The worst of all. She loosened her grip around the sculpture and turned around. Her shocked eyes met the confused ones of Sokka. Shame was crushing down on her and the heat which was threatening to consume her seconds before turned into coldest embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"Azula, wait!"

She hadn't notice that she was running until Sokka's desperate call. But Azula only doubled her speed while hot tears were streaming down her cheeks. She has made herself a display of pathetic emotions and desires. And worst of all it has been before the one which were causing these shameful weakness. Azula was about to dash out of the building as she got tackled down by Sokka. She tried to free her from his grip, trashing and kicking franticly. Sokka wasn't able to keep the grip on her. The Princess could feel herself winning the struggle and doubled her efforts to get free but suddenly she got pulled towards him and the warrior straddled her hips pinning her hands down beside her head.

"Let me go peasant!"

Her breath was hard and fast and so Sokka's. She could see the surprise in his eyes as he noticed her tears… and suddenly he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Azula stopped her struggle instantly. The firebender was sure that her heart has skipped a beat. Sokka loosened his grip on her during the kiss and suddenly he stood up while stumbling backwards. Both stared at each other with open shock and surprise. He touched his lips with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry…"

His stammered words only seemed to double his confusion. He shook his head and Azula could see the color draining from his face. He stared at her like he'd have hurt her badly.

"I'm sorry…"

Sokka was fleeing out of the hall before she could stop him.


End file.
